Cuéntame al oído
by Saphir Neyraud
Summary: [[ InuKik ]] 50 años antes de la aparición de Kagome. El primer acercamiento y el primer beso entre un hanyou y una miko. FLUFF


**EDITADO: 16 de Enero del 2007**

Corregí el asunto del songfic (¡Ya era hora, wey!) y borré unas frasesitas redundantes xD

**¡Buenas, queridos lectores! **

**Aquí les traigo mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, con mi pareja favorita de esta serie: Inuyasha x Kikyou (un amor para toda la eternidad). Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo de esta pareja. Ideas sobraban, pero no así inspiración... hasta que me puse a escuchar un cassette de La Oreja de Van Gohg y dí con esta bella canción... de inmediato la relacioné al InuxKik y no pude menos que ponerme manos a la obra n-n Espero que les agrade**

**Por cierto... en este fic Kikyou es todo lindura y encanto porque transcurre hace 50 años, eh? Se supone que en ese entonces era mucho más tierna con Inucito. **

_Inuyasha le pertenece a la genial Rumiko Takahashi. Excepto Kikyou, eh? Ella me pertenece xD La canción "Cuéntame al oído" le pertenece al grupo español "La Oreja de Van Gohg"_

* * *

**Cuéntame al oído**

**Cuéntame al oído  
dónde quedan hoy tus miedos  
si aun guardas tus caricias  
en la caja del recuerdo**

Amistad. Él se sentía solo, estaba segura. Tanto como se sentía ella. O tal vez más. Ella tenía a Kaede. Él... sólo la soledad. Que, obviamente, es una de las peores compañías que existían.

Kikyou observaba detenidamente al hanyou que se encontraba recostado a su lado. A regañadientes había aceptado estar un rato junto a ella, luego de que la miko se lo insistiese.

No podía negarselo. Sentía una secreta atracción hacía aquél ser que deseaba la joya que ella tenía la misión de proteger. Pero eso no pasaba de la atracción. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban juntos, y tenían la posibilidad de charlar un momento.

Además... ella no era una mujer común y corriente. Había sido destinada a mantener pura la sagrada perla de Shikon. No podía tener una vida normal. No podía tener una familia.

No debía enamorarse.

Pero ella estaba segura de resistirse a aquel "capricho" de su corazón. Durante sus 17 años de existencia, más de una vez había sentido algo especial por distintos chicos de la aldea. Y había logrado desterrarlos de su alma, así sin más.

Podía hacer lo mismo con aquél hanyou llamado Inuyasha.

-¿En que piensas? - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar a la miko. Quería romper aquel silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos. Como respuesta, sólo recibió un bufido

-Vamos, Inuyasha, dime - le pidió, sonriéndole con suavidad.

Y sintiendo un extraño aleteo en el estómago al ver que el hanyou apartaba su mirada de ella, para ocultar el sonrojo que asaltó a sus mejillas.

-Eres molesta - refunfuñó él. Ella volvió a sonreir y apartó su mirada de él para dirigirla a la puesta de Sol que se mostraba frente a ellos.

-¿En eso estabas pensando? - preguntó. Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto negativo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? - consultó el hanyou. Ante el gesto afirmativo de Kikyou no pudo menos que sonrojarse aún más, como si lo que estuviese pensando fuese lo más vergonzoso del mundo. - Bueno, pues... - murmuró, mirando al suelo con gesto ausente.

-¿Qué?

-Pues... estaba pensando que tú... que tú... ¡Me agradas! - Inuyasha volteó la cara, intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con la miko - ¡Bien, ya te lo dije!. ¡Ahora quizás puedas dejarme en paz! - gruñó entre enfadado y avergonzado.

Silencio.

La miko pudo sentir un suave calor en sus mejillas.

¿Qué?. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

Debía controlarse. Sentía en su interior algo tibio, que le producía cierto cosquilleo en el pecho, que hacía que sus mejillas se encendieran. Y que hacía que, por primera vez, mirara a Inuyasha como una mujer normal. Sin pensar si aquello era imposible o no.

-Inuyasha - llamó con cautela, esperando llamar la atención del hanyou. Este soltó un suave bufido, prueba de que le estaba escuchando. - Lo que dijiste... ¿Es verdad?

-No preguntes estupideces - ganar tiempo era lo que intentaba Inuyasha. Pero no la iba a detener tan fácilmente.

-No es ninguna estupidez - con su mano obligó a Inuyasha que la mirara. Pudo distinguir un destello de turbación en aquellos ojos ámbar - Inuyasha, yo quiero saberlo.

Se encontraban muy cerca. Más de lo que Inuyasha estuvo nunca con alguna humana, a excepción de su madre. Más de lo que Kikyou estuvo nunca con un hombre.

Y fue entonces cuando la miko sintió como el hanyou buscaba sus labios. Titubeante, quizás hasta algo avergonzado. Sintió los labios del hanyou apoyarse sobre los suyos. Un segundo. Antes de que Inuyasha se apartara con rapidez.

Y de que ella se quedara de piedra. Sin creer lo que había pasado.

Nuevamente se quedaron callados. Lo único que se oía era la suave brisa que se levantaba a su alrededor, anunciando el anochecer. Ya algunas estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Pero tanto Inuyasha como Kikyou no les prestaron atención.

El hanyou volvió a sumirse en un estado de mutismo. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, y una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Nadie sabe lo que pensaba en ese momento. Ni él mismo. La confusión en que se sumió su mente era mucha.

La miko no pudo más que abrazarse a si misma. Odiandose por dejar avanzar eso hasta allí. Se suponía que lo único que quería era hacer amistad con Inuyasha. Nada más. Ella no podía... no debía tener relación amorosa alguna con un hombre.

Y ahora la habían besado. No pudo menos que sentir enfado hacia el hanyou por haberla besado. Y odio. Pero hacia ella, por haber disfrutado ese beso. Y por desear más.

Un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Lágrimas que silenciosamente resbalaron por su hermoso rostro.

Y que hicieron a Inuyasha levantar el suyo.

Fue la primera, y quizás la única vez que la miko vio en el rostro de Inuyasha preocupación. No era que el hanyou fuese un ser sin sentimientos, simplemente no le agradaba mostrarlos ante los demás.

Y verle así, entre asustado y un poco avergonzado, por ella... francamente, no sabía que pensar. Tenía formación en cuanto a conocimientos... pero no en cuanto a los sentimientos.

-N..no llores - tartamudeó el hanyou. Se notaba, a simple vista, que no sabía nada de consolar a otras personas. Pero hacía el intento

Alargó su mano derecha para limpiar las lágrimas que se habían deslizado por el rostro de la miko.

-Inuyasha... ¿Por qué...? - Kikyou no logró acabar la pregunta. Deseaba expresarle al hanyou toda la confusión que se había agolpado en aquel momento en su mente. Saber porqué el destino le jugó tan mala broma. Por qué le hacía enamorarse del hanyou que deseaba robar la joya que ella debía proteger con su vida. Y por qué hacía que este le correspondiera.

Todo eso deseaba decirle, pero no lo logró. En su lugar, un sollozo salió de sus labios, para luego sentir como sus ojos volvían a empaparse, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

Ella debía ser una imágen de poder entre los habitantes de su aldea... gracias a Kami que nadie, a excepción de Inuyasha, la estaba viendo así.

Y si Inuyasha había estado incómodo con sólo un par de lágrimas, no hay que hacer un esfuerzo para imaginar como se encontraba ahora.

Y en ese momento hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Lo mismo que hacía su madre con él cada vez que este lloraba cuando era un niño.

Se acercó a la miko y la rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola a él.

Abrazándola.

Era la primera vez que a la miko Kikyou la abrazaban. La sensación que la recorrió le era difícil expresarla. Simplemente, ella abrazó a su vez a aquel hanyou que le ofrecía su consuelo. Y se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la tibieza del cuerpo de Inuyasha, el roce que le hacian sus cabellos plateados sobre su rostro, su aliento irregular sobre su hombro.

Sus brazos acercándola cada vez más a él.

Y ahora, sin que le encontrara explicación, ella fue la que dio el primer paso. Volviendo a repetir aquel beso que se habían dado momentos antes. El mismo que le había hecho confundirse hasta el infinito.

Y no tenía ninguna duda. Una decisión había tomado fuerza en su interior.

Deseaba tener a Inuyasha cerca de ella. Por siempre. Y algo en su interior le decía que el hanyou deseaba lo mismo.

No quería pensar. No en ese momento. Dejaría para mañana nuevas dudas, sobre que haría si abandonaba su función de protectora de la perla de Shikon. Ahora sólo debía disfrutar el momento.

**FIN**

* * *

**Yahoo! Mi primer InuyashaxKikyou -- Saphir comienza a bailar sobre una mesa -- Wee! Soy happy! n0n **

**Bueno, espero que les haya agradado. Si por aquí se pasa algún lector de mi otro fic de Inuyasha, "Alguien mejor que él" (menuda contradicción... me gusta el InuxKik y en ese fic los separo ¬¬) esperen una pronta actualización n-n**

**¡Felices fiestas! **


End file.
